Recessed LED lights that are capable of emitting heat to an ambient environment are well known. Many of these known assemblies, however, require professional or expert installation, and are not capable of being retrofit into existing sockets by an amateur who is capable of installing a light bulb, but not capable of wiring a ceiling fan. Moreover, the known combination units and bulky and often require an external power source to the existing socket. Consequently, the combination units often require the removal of at least a portion of the ceiling in order to be installed in the ceiling.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.